Can one person make a difference?
by Downworlder1
Summary: This is basically the same Death Note you know but with one thing added a girl named Kurai Yochi. Sorry I don't know what to write I've never don this before. I do not own Death Note X3


_**~This is my first fanfic i hope you like it. Let me know if i should keep writing this story or not~**_

A girl was on the computer she logged onto a chat room

'Anyone have any idea how to kill my boredom' she got a reply right away

'Why don't you come to my party Kurai her friend Raisha asked

'You know I'm no good at parties….there are to many people I can't stand them Raisha'

more people tried to get her to go out with them then she got a message from a random person

'Would you like to play chess?'

'why not there's nothing better to do' the guy sent her a link "let the game begin" she said out loud and they started playing before they new it it was 3am she found out that the guy called himself Ryuzaki he messaged her again 'it is 3 in the morning shouldn't you be in bed'

She laughed 'no I don't have a bed time'

'there is a 90% probability that you have school tomorrow' she blinked a few times 'do you really talk like that' he didn't answer her 'well you're right I have school in about 3 hours' she sighed

'Then I suggest you go to sleep Yochi'

'Na I'm skipping I hate school' she laughed

'I see so you are in the 10%'he bit down on his thumb 'to bad I thought you were smarter then that' she clenched her fist 'I'm smarter then most don't forget that Ryuzaki' she stood up from her chair 'since you think I should go to that hell hole called a school I have to log off' she sighed and started to shut down the computer but before she did she got one more message 'There is a 90% chance we will speak again'

she smiled ~what makes him so shore about that~ she didn't see the reason why she should sleep she would have to wake up in a hour anyways it would just get her tired she got ready for school and walked around out side it was still dark out she liked it the way. Walking down the street some guys came up to her "hey girly why don't you come have fun with us" they smelled like alcohol ~grate drunks~ she sighed "get out of my way" she kept walking one guy grabbed her arm she turned to face him "leave me alone!" she pulled her arm away from him right when a truck slammed into him her eyes got wide ~oh god~ blood was everywhere even on her school uniform. The other guys freaked out and ran off ~some friends~ she left before the cops got there she want home and changed into normal cloths and went to school. Kurai walked into class and sat down next to Raisha "you came to school today ….that rare" Raisha smiled at Kurai then she frowned "you could have at least tried to dress for school …..Where's your uniform" she sighed "at my house covered in blood" she said it with a grin "What did you do!" Raisha looked worried "nothing I saw an accident and some guys blood was on me that all" she put her head down "blood? Was the guy ok"…. "Na I'm pretty shore he's dead" she started to bit on her necklace "dead!" the teacher walked in "Raisha take a seat and quiet down" the teacher stared at her. Raisha sat down and Kurai laughed and was repaid by a paper ball Raisha throw hitting her in the face. The teacher cleared her thought to get everyone's attention. "Everyone this is Ryuzaki he will be in this class started today" Kurai's eyes grow wide "NO WAY!" everyone looked at her the teacher glared at her "do you have something to say Kurai" she scratched the back of her head and looked away biting on her necklace 'there is no way that's the same guy' Ryuzaki looked at her biting on his thumb The guy called Ryuzaki kept glancing at Kurai the whole class, and she finally got tired of it, so when the bell rung she blocked his path. "There's no way in HELL you're the same one." she said placing her hands on her hips. "What are you talking about?" he asked biting his thumb. She stayed silent. "there's no way you're the same bastard who insulted my intelligence." she muttered eyeing him. "There's a 60% chance I am." he said looking at me. "What a coincidence that you just made a probability statement, and that you have the same name as him." she said still eyeing him. "That doesn't prove anything, now if you will please move, there's a 70% chance I will be late to my next class." He walked past her "aaaa that guy pisses me off" she walked into my next class "oh joy look who it is" I saw Ryuzaki was sitting in the empty seat next to hers.

_**~Please review and tell me what you think this is the first time i'm letting anyone read one of my story~**_


End file.
